James' Emo Story
by xYEMZx
Summary: James is ready for one of his hardest missions yet, but it becomes even harder when he finds out the kid he has to interrogate is an emo, so that leaves only one more option: James must become an emo too. My first Cherub story, hope you like. :D


Just a note: The main part of this story is James going on a mission where he has to become an emo! (that's where the title comes from)

First chapter: Alex is the kid who Rat is interrogating. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: House

"Hey, how are you?" asked Rat, whilst slapping his companion, Alex on the back.

"Not bad mate" Alex replied, "Anyway" he said impatiently, "I've got something to show you" Alex beckoned forward then started to run with Rat close on his tail.

Rat was pleased. He'd been working on this mission for ages and hadn't made any breaks at all. In fact they'd often thought about sending him back to campus but however much Rat wanted to see his friends he knew how badly it would reflect upon him if he fluffed his first mission up. The reason Rat's mission was going so badly was because of Alex, for however hard Rat tried to interrogate Alex, he would always clam up and refuse to tell Rat (or Todd, as was his name for the mission) anything, for Alex had been through a terrible ordeal.

The 2 boys ran through the expensively comfort houses and into the darker and rougher areas where drunken teenagers and yobs hung around, until they finally reached their destination. It was a small broken down house that they stopped at, the wood was rotting and the windows were all smashed in, Rat could tell that this house obviously hadn't been in use for a long time. Alex was shaking and sweating heavily as he leaned forward and opened gate then with an encouraging nod from Rat the 2 boys ventured through the overgrown grass to the front door...or what was left of it! "Where are we?" Rat asked.

"This is where it happened" Alex told him "Lets go inside."

Alex moved aside what was left of the door and the 2 boys crept inside. There was hardly any furniture and any furniture that there was, was old and destroyed. Rat followed Alex up the creaky stairs and into a small, damp room with only a stained cloth on the floor. "This is it" Alex announced. "This is where I stayed when I got kidnapped, all on my own" Rat gasped.

"But why didn't you tell the police?" he asked Alex. Although Rat very much knew the answer he new that his new character, Todd wouldn't and would also be very anxious for Alex to tell the police everything. "He threatened me, told me not to tell anyone" said Alex. Rat was excited, if Alex told him who it was it could be his biggest lead yet. "What was his name?" asked Rat. Alex hesitated then replied

"Well, its complicated Todd, you see he said his name was Fred but I later on overheard him being called hard Sam by his wife." Rat gaped and his face went pale.

"Hard Sam." He said, aghast. "You've got to be joking!"

Alex looked confused, "You know Hard Sam?"

Rat had to think fast, he didn't know Hard Sam personally but he knew a lot about him from his mission briefing. Hard Sam was one of the master kidnappers but he'd last been rumoured to be over in America, how could Hard Sam be in England, in Scotland? "No" Rat replied, "It's just a weird name, that's all."

"We've been here long enough" Alex told him "I think we should go"  
Rat nodded, he was starting to get extremely agitated and images of Hard Sam seemed to be appearing everywhere in front of him.

The 2 boys made their way along the corridor and then stopped when they heard voices coming from behind one of the closed doors. "You have to tell him to stop, he's going mad" came a fast speaking and quiet voice. It was a woman who replied.

"He's right you know, Sammy, he's out of our control, we need to stop him as soon as possible."

"Silence" roared the voice of a rough and very angry sounding man. Rat guessed that it must be Hard Sam but for conformation he just needed to look at Alex's face!

"I've heard about Mad Dan and right now he's gone to visit Ron, Ok?" But Rat didn't have time to look through the keyhole to see the others answer, for before he had a chance he was pulled back by Alex. "We've got to get out of here" Alex whispered. Rat wanted to stay and see what else was said but he knew that it was far too dangerous so nodded and started to follow Alex towards the stairs.

Suddenly there was a massive crash as the floor that Alex had been standing on fell apart and Alex fell through to the ground below. "Alex" Rat yelled, he could hear Alex screaming as he fell through the air. "Alex are you all right?" Rat had totally forgotten about the people in the room so when he saw them tumble out into the corridor he screamed, loudly. "Get them" roared Hard Sam. But Rat wasn't waiting for them to get to him; instead he braced himself and then jumped through the hole after Alex. When Rat landed he looked around for Alex, who considering the fact that he's just fallen through the floor, wasn't in a too critical condition. But Rat knew they had no hope, for Alex's leg had twisted round in an extremely awkward position plus he had blood trickling out of a wound in his forehead and Rat knew he couldn't leave Alex here on his own.

So the 2 boys sat and soon they were leaning against the wall with 2 small and loaded revolvers pressed against their skin.


End file.
